Mikan's Guardian
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Mikan found out she had a rare power. What she doesn't know is someone who died from using that power is watching her. Natsume Hyuuga is Earth's guardian. He has to make sure it or the humans don't die before they're supposed to.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's Guardian ch 1: The 'control' freak.

I do not own Gakuen alice or any of its contents.

I was once normal. So was my lover. We defied many rules to be together. We now live together with three beautiful children and are happy as can be. But thats not were I am going to start. The start was all different. Neither of us were happy. We both wanted something more. Now I will tell you the story that got us were we are now.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan-chan! Get up! You're gonna be late for school!" Called my mom from the kitchen. "Mmm... School?" I grumbled as I looked at my clock. What I saw immidiately awoke me. "Oh my gosh! I _AM_ LATE!" The time was 7:45. School starts at 7:50. I got up and ran to my dresser. I examined my face and swiftly brushed my hair. As I ran to the closet I tripped. "Ow..." I rubbed my arm. Then I remembered the time and got dressed in a green Alice Academy school uniform. (By the way if you don't know what I'm talking about, The highschool students in Gakuen Alice wear a green oufit instead of red or blue.) "Mom! C'mon!" I called to my mom as I ran down the stairs. "I'm right behind you sweety." She was taking all the time in the world getting to the car. I was beginning to lose my patience. _Mom! Hurry up!_ My mom began to run and got in. She drove out of the drive way and began driving like she was in a racing game. _What did...? Why is she going so fast she's gonna kill us!_ My mom slowed down and began driving at a normal speed. I decided not to say anything about it.

**School.**

Normal POV

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru-chan!" Mikan ran up to the two teens, who were holding hands. "Oh! Mikan-chan!" Ruka turned around and smiled. Mikan hugged the two. Hotaru squirmed and finally brought her Baka Gun into this. She aimed it at Mikan when she pulled away from the two. Finally she shot. Mikan turned towards the thing flying at her and suddenly it stopped in mid air and fell an inch away from her face. Ruka and Hotaru stared at the falling object and sat there, wide eyed. "M-mikan? How did you do that?" Mikan too, stared at the object and replied to Ruka's question. "I really don't... know..." She trailed off. "It's simple baka, You have the control alice. You can control any object you want. None the less a human or animal. It's very rare though." She flicked Ruka and Mikan's heads. "That's so cool Mikan-chan!" Yelled Ruka, as if he was a girl himself. "Ruka, act more like a guy."

_Baka, Baka, Baka._

Hotaru shot at her boyfriend. "Gomen, Hotaru-chan."

The bell rang. "Bye Mikan. Remember, try not to control anyone. It's a very dangerous alice." Mikan nodded and ran to class.

**Class**

The teacher was currently out running an erran and left the kids with a free period.

"Hey _ugly_." Called a girl with seaweed like hair. You guessed it. Sumire.

"Sumire." Mikan nodded, greeting the _thing _that approached her.

"Me and my friends are going to a party tonight."

"Oh, really? That's nice." "Sure, whatever. Do my homework for me, will yah? Thanks."

Mikan stared at the girl. "You do it yourself Sumire. Actually, shave your head and then do your homework." Mikan hissed. Sumire suddenly pulled a razor thingy (I forgot what they are called. Or are they called that? xD.) out of some random persons backpack and began shaving her head. People around the two freaked out and went Ohhhh! or OMG IS SHE REALLY DOING THAT? Once Sumire became consious of what she was doing, she stopped and began crying. Mikan couldn't hold back and began laughing, Hard.

Mikan found out she had a new power. Ruka was happy for her and Hotaru was worried. She soon made a device that allowed Ruka and herself to not be affected by Mikan's rare alice.

"Somethings wrong..." A boy with straight, pitch black hair whispered to himself. His crismon eyes narrowed as he felt the presence of someone behind him and he caught a knife that was thrown at him. "Evening, _Natsume."_

"Gale." Natsume turned and nodded at the boy. He picked up one af the flying rocks around his house and dropped it, right over the barrier. It lit up and flew like a meteor.

Read the next chapter!_ (When I don't feel lazy like I do atm.) _ Tell me, do you want me to continue it? Or does it suck?


	2. Natsume

Chapter 2: Somethings fishy.

"Evenin Natsume." Gale replied. "Oh wow. Gale, don't bother me now, someone is using a dangerous power." "That's a lame excuse. You should stay here, with me." Flirted Gale (Gale flirts with everyone he sees, guy or girl.) "I keep telling you this, I am NOT gay. Nor Am I bi." replied Natsume. He teleported with the blink of an eye. He quickly wrote application papers and gave them to the school to review. He hacked his way into the readers mind and put the approve stamp on his paper. He walked in and talked to he principal about his move and she led him into his classroom. The principal knocked on a door and a man came out. He was blonde and somewhat gay looking. They began talking and the man led me into the classroom.

"Everyone, today we have a new student! Please introduce yourself young man." Natsume scanned the classroom. All the girls were staring at him like he was some movie star. He finally found a brunette that caught his attention. She was reading a book. "Hyuuga Natsume." He nodded greeting his classmates.

"Hyuuga, how about you go take a seat next to Mikan." He pointed to her and a bunch of girls began complaining. Some even claimed that they were Mikan. Natsume ignored theother girls and walked over to his seat. "Mikan?" He asked. "I am and always will be." She continued reading her book.

At lunch he kept his eye on the girl.

"Mikan... That boy is staring at you!" Said Ruka. " I am gonna invite him over!" Ruka dashed over to him. Natsume nodded and walked with Ruka. Natsume took a seat next to her and stared at her again, puzzled. This began to get on Mikan's nerves. "What?" She demanded as she looked at him. Her eyes met his crimson orbs and she felt like a deer caught in head light. It was as if they glew and she wanted to gasp. "Show me your alice." He said. "Fine." She tried to control him but nothing happened. "It doesn't work on you!" She replied. "Baka, then try it on someone else. She made Sumire do a backflip while holding a lunch tray. Natsume Raised an brow. "Control freak, eh?" Natsume smirked. Mikan nodded. After school he teleported to her house and hid in the attic. "Mom! I'm Home!" Natsume heard her yell when the door opened. "Mom?" She called. Natsume heard footsteps and some murmuring. "Oh... She went out again."Natsume came out of her attic, scaring Mikan to death. "Holy crap!" She fell onto the floor. "Stalker! Get out of my house!" Natsume got closer to her and got onto his knees. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, softly. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "You are now my slave and I control you. You will not speak of this moment unless it is to me. You will not tell anyone the information I am about to tell you and I forbid you to kiss anyone but me." He smirked.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Victoria- Aha, I love the ending :D

Mikan- *Blush Blush*

Natsume- You made me kiss her in the second chapter? That is what you call DESPERATE.

Victoria- Ugh. Review please :D 


End file.
